


In My Arms

by loveoverpride



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Hunger Games AU - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, everlark, growing back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoverpride/pseuds/loveoverpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this as part of the Growing Back Together prompt series on tumblr (@growingbacktogether).  </p><p>Song inspiration: "In My Arms" by Jon Foreman</p>
    </blockquote>





	In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as part of the Growing Back Together prompt series on tumblr (@growingbacktogether). 
> 
> Song inspiration: "In My Arms" by Jon Foreman

Each time someone walked by, he would turn his head so quickly, it almost created a massive case of whiplash. Palms sweating, braced on knees that bumped together constantly. The airport had never seemed so overwhelming and crowded. Whispering to himself, Peeta spoke positive vibes to pass the time.

Seven years. 

Seven years since he last saw her face. 

Their families were not close at all, in contrasting economic and social groups. Everyone gave them the side eye whenever they talked or hung out after school.  After the devastation of the stock market crash in 2008, that involved both of their fathers’ jobs, everything changed. Katniss Everdeen moved away during their freshman year, literally in the middle of the night.  Something had happened, but no one knew what exactly.  

Peeta thought they had something special. They understood each other and could communicate without using words. She’d shoot glances at him and he’d be able to know exactly what she was thinking.  

When he found out the Everdeens had left, Peeta became restless, couldn’t sleep. In between hearty cries that he muffled into his pillow, he became undone.  But as a upstanding young man of a particular background, he had pretend not to care when all eyes were on him.  She wasn’t worth the heartache; there would be others. Even in his youth, he knew. He was in love with the girl. He couldn’t live or breathe without her.

Life changed again when his parents divorced. The pressure was too much for both of them and his older brothers.  To his dismay, he had to stay with her. She always took it out on him, leaving scars that he was too ashamed to even acknowledge.

Finally, he got to escape. College was a life saver.  Even though he was across the country, Peeta always remembered her.  It finally got to him; he couldn’t take it any longer. He needed to find her. The internet could be his best friend or worst enemy. No one knew what had happened to the Everdeens.  So he searched.  Social media, the phone book, mutual friends in middle and high school, relatives, teachers. Anyone.

Finally, thanks to a distant cousin, he discovered a blog under the name “Kat’s Mockingjay”. Pictures of wildlife, animals, and words that maybe could have been poetry or even song lyrics.  Nothing really traced back to Katniss, but he believed it was her.  He pressed the “contact” button and wrote a simple note.

She answered.

The message exchange was very brief.  When they realized the connection was real, she opened up a little. Katniss never sent a picture; she briefly discussed on how her family was traumatized by a hitman named Snow after the crash, to pay back what they ruined in his life.  He was always on the lookout for her, since her family was now gone.  

Peeta understood, so he agreed. Any way to keep in touch, was all he wanted. Only casual discussions online, for fear they would get caught, and be tracked down. So, their code names were Green and Orange.

On her 21st birthday, in May, Katniss offered to visit him in California. Junior year was over, and all of the controversy with Snow had finally been dealt with. Peeta was elated. His demeanor changed and three weeks later, he was sitting in LAX, nervously waiting for her.

“Flight 451 arriving from Chicago has now landed.”

It usually took ten minutes for everyone to deplane and walk back into the terminal. So, a quick visit to the bathroom sink to check his hair, wipe sweat off his brow, and return to his seat, was necessary.

The door was open; passengers marched out, reuniting with loved ones, or making a beeline to the get their luggage.  His eyes were glued at the walkway.

A woman appeared. Her hair was long and dark brown. Wearing a red v-neck shirt and dark wash jeans. He remembered Katniss wearing braids and usually in clothes that well-worn. Large sunglasses on her face, probably taking away from the visual effects of jetlag. But he wasn’t quite sure. Her body was totally different - accentuated curves that moved in a confident but soft strut. If this was Katniss Everdeen, she had bloomed gracefully. In his heart, he believed she would not disapprove of him and the changes in his appearance. 

Slowing rising, he called out into the group, “Katniss?”

The woman stopped and looked for the voice. “Peet?  Peeta? Peeta!”

“Hey!”

Flipping her shades off with her silver eyes bright with excitement, and cheeks glowing, Katniss ran into Peeta’s arms. No words were needed. It could have been twenty seconds, or a minute, or who knows how long. The silent embrace was all he had wanted, what he dreamed about. To finally hold and comfort her.

Katniss pulled away, carefully admiring the man in front of her. “Hi! Oh my gosh, look at you!”

“I know,” he chuckled. “Nothing much to look at.”

Ruffling his wavy and sunkissed blond hair, that curled at the ends, Katniss exclaimed, “No, everything much! You still got muscles and you’re so strong, but you’re taller and you look absolutely divine. C’mere.”

He stepped forward to get squeezed tightly by her once again. Her scent touching his nostrils made him weak in the knees. She was the same girl back home. A little more affectionate this time around, but he didn’t mind at all. 

“What is that behind you?”

He glanced over at the chair he was occupying for the last hour - a bouquet of flowers were resting on its side.

“Well, umm,” he started, gingerly holding the cluster. “I knew how much you liked these, so I got them.”

“Primroses?”

Peeta blushed, feeling awkward that he kept this small detail to heart. “Yeah. I remember you always talking about them growing up. Especially after…”

He winced, regretting he even made mention of her sister. Katniss shifted her eyes away from him; the pain and loss was apparent in her body. There went his chance to even make her first day in Los Angeles decent.

“You’re right,” Katniss spoke, “They will always remind me of her. I can’t forget her.”

“I’m sorry. I just thought it would be a decent ‘hello and welcome back into my life’ present.”

“And it is,” she affirmed, a smile breaking through. “Thank you.”

Shrugging it off, hoping to mask his joy, Peeta replied, “Anytime.”

“I’ve missed you, Peeta.”

“Likewise.”  

She looked happy. He wanted to take in every bit of Katniss, capturing it all and not losing any more time. But staring and ogling at a long lost friend would not work in his favor, so Peeta had to scramble to find something to talk about.

“How was your flight?”

Katniss raised her eyebrows in surprise. “It was okay… I’ve never been on an airplane before. I’m here, so I guess everything went well.”

“Cool.” Peeta smiled at Katniss. She was so beautiful, even more than when they were younger.

“Is it alright if I can stay with you,” she blurted  Peeta’s mouth opened then shut. For some reason, they hadn’t gotten that far about arrangements. Her presence at that moment was more than enough.

“Um…”

Taking a step back, she apologized. “No, don’t worry. I was looking at cheap hotels before I left, so you can drop me off after we eat or whatever you had planned for us today.”

“Oh no, that will not happen,” Peeta argued, taking her suitcase. “I have room at my place. But I only have a futon and there’s my bed.”

Katniss sighed. “Oh, good. For some reason, I’ve always felt safe around you.  I couldn’t tell you over a silly email, but I wished you were always nearby, so maybe being in the same room could allow me to actually rest again.”

Reaching for her hand, he asked. “Are you ready to go?”

Nodding, she agreed. Peeta watched as Katniss stood closer to him, almost glued at the hip. Smiling to himself, they walked to his car in silence. There was so much to catch up on, even after the endless small talks they had.  He needed her, but he had to be smart. Not letting his feelings or manhood dictate how he would react to every little thing she did or said. She could just be here to get away or just reunite with a buddy. But he wouldn’t give up.

“Peeta,” Katniss broke the silence, biting her lip. She looked nervous too and that gave him comfort.  “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to contact you. I feel awful.”

“No need. We’re here now,” he replied, opening the door for her.  Before he had time to step back to allow her to get in, Katniss pulled him close to her. Their noses touching ever so slightly. Her eyes glancing up to his blue irises. Their hearts were beating so fast, but in sync with each other, as if they were becoming one.

“I need you.”

“Katn-”

“No,” she answered sharply. “I do. I should have admitted that I felt a certain type of way about you, but I couldn’t bear to make things worse and I wouldn’t forgive myself. But now…”

“It’s getting better right now.”

Peeta gasped when Katniss cradled his face in her hands. Their eyes steadfast as her lips touched his own. The kisses weren’t soft as he imagined every night, but intense and meaningful. 

“Peeta,” she softly cried. “I’ve been dreaming of this for so long.”

Pulling her tighter to his chest, he whispered, “Me too.”

“I’m never letting you go.”


End file.
